


Butch Birthday

by Galfort



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Instore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galfort/pseuds/Galfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gennaro aspettava il suo 21 compleanno da moltissimo tempo e l'idea di passarlo ad un instore non gli piaceva per niente, ma cosa ci poteva fare?<br/>Era il prezzo da pagare per realizzare il loro sogno no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butch Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia l'avevo scritta più o meno un mese fa per il compleanno di quel limone che è Gennaro e non so bene cosa pensare di quello che ne è uscito fuori, così ho deciso di lasciare che siate voi a giudicare.  
> Buona lettura

Mi dispiace Genn-disse Alessio con un sospiro, scorrendo qualcosa sul telefono.  
-Di cosa?-  
-Mi hanno mandato le date dei nuovi instore-  
-Perchè le mandano sempre a te?-  
-Le mandano ad entrambi ma tu non apri mai la mail-  
-Non mi scrive nessuno lì, se non quelli di groupon-  
-Sei iscritto a groupon?-  
-Lascia stare. Idea di Imma, io non lo sopporto. Troppe mail.  
Come posso trovare quello che desidero in quel mare di roba inutile?  
Forse è anche per evitare di leggere quella montagna di roba che non apro mai la mail-  
-Allora non puoi lamentarti se l'unico a sapere le cose sono io-  
-Ok, ok. Adesso hai intenzione di condividere queste preziose informazioni con me oppure non sono degno?-  
Alex si passò una mano tra i capelli e cominciò a spostare il peso da un piede all'altro, ma l'amico, intento a sfogliare distrattamente il suo quaderno, non se ne accorse.  
Si creò uno strano silenzio, ma Genn non sembrò infastidito.  
Alessio avrebbe dovuto saperlo.  
Il compagno di band amava il silenzio, specialmente perché tra di loro non era mai stato un silenzio imbarazzante e quella era una cosa davvero rara.  
Genn avrebbe aspettato che fosse lui a decidere di parlare, non lo avrebbe forzato, perché era quello che facevano loro: si aspettavano.  
Anche se in quel momento avrebbe preferito avere a che fare con la versione insistente di Gennaro che solitamente lo infastidiva così tanto, ma che avrebbe evitato di farlo sentire in colpa per quello che gli stava per dire.  
Anche se poi lo sapeva che non era colpa sua.  
-Ne abbiamo un boato. Non come l'altra volta, ma vanno comunque da fine Gennaio ad inizio Marzo-  
-Troppi-  
-Lo so-  
-Non vedo l'ora di finirla con queste cazzate e cominciare a lavorare come artisti veri. A proposito, l'altro giorno ho cominciato a buttare giù qualche verso e mi piacerebbe che gli dessi un'occhiata. Comunque se la tua faccia da funerale era per questo potevi anche risparmiartela. Me l'aspettavo. Dopotutto pare che le ragazzine ci amino; siamo tipo i nuovi Benji e Fede o che so io.  
Anche se, non per vantarmi, noi siamo decisamente mooolto più bravi di loro-  
Genn sembrava particolarmente allegro quella mattina e Alessio odiava dover essere lui a rovinargli l'umore.  
-Non è solo questo-  
-Allora cosa c'è? Sputa il rospo-  
Il moro inspirò profondamente.  
-Ne abbiamo uno anche il 12 Febbraio-disse tutto d'un fiato.  
Calò il silenzio, diverso da quello di pochi minuti prima.  
Gennaro alzò gli occhi sgranati su di lui, ma non disse nulla.  
Rimasero così per qualche istante, senza neanche muoversi, come se il tempo si fosse congelato. Poi il biondo ritornò a sfogliare il suo quaderno.  
-Sempre meglio del 14.  
Non mi sarebbe piaciuto affrontare orde di ragazzine a S.Valentino.  
Magari avrebbero anche preteso che ci facessimo una dichiarazione di amore eterno-riuscì infine a dire abbozzando un sorriso abbastanza mal riuscito.  
-Genn, hai presente che giorno è il 12?-  
-Certo che ce l'ho presente-  
-È il tuo compleanno-  
-Lo so, non sono ancora diventato così rincoglionito-  
-E a te a bene avere un firmacopie chissà dove il giorno del tuo compleanno?-  
-Lo dici come se fosse una tragedia-  
Non che l'idea di avere un instore il 12 lo facesse impazzire, anzi, avrebbe volentieri dato una capocciata a chiunque avesse deciso le date anche perché aspettava il suo 21esimo compleanno da un po', ma la faccia abbattuta di Alex era decisamente peggiore di un firmacopie pieno di ragazzine urlanti il giorno del proprio compleanno.  
-Sei sicuro di essere Gennaro Raia? Il Gennaro Raia degli Urban Strangers? Perché non puoi essere lui. Cosa ne hai fatto del mio amico?-  
Genn scoppiò a ridere e il moro accennò ad un sorriso.  
Almeno lo aveva fatto ridere.  
-Senti Alè non fa niente, davvero. Tanto il mio compleanno lo avrei sicuramente passato con te e gli altri a cazzeggiare e tu sarai lì con me, anche se non potremmo propriamente cazzeggiare, quindi credo si possa fare.  
Se ci fossi dovuto andare da solo sarebbe stato un altro paio di maniche-  
-Mancheranno tutti gli altri però-  
-Ma perché quando cerco di vedere il lato positivo delle cose tu mi devi deprimere per forza?-  
-Hai ragione, scusa-  
Alessio era così abbattuto che Genn non poté evitare di intenerirsi.  
-Senti, l'idea non fa impazzire neanche me, ma non ci possiamo fare niente.  
E poi questa è la prima volta, ma non sarà l'ultima e se vogliamo essere artisti professionisti dobbiamo fare l'abitudine a queste cose-disse il biondo poggiando entrambe le mani sulle spalle grandi del suo amico.  
-Il mio compleanno lo festeggeremo in ritardo, ok?-  
-Ma tu dicevo sempre che 21 anni erano un traguardo importante e....-  
-Lo so cosa dicevo, ma non fa niente, davvero.  
E ora perché non suoniamo un po'? C'è un pezzo per il quale ho davvero bisogno di te-  
Alessio annuì e si sedette accanto al biondo.  
Sapeva che Genn avesse mentito.  
Gli importava eccome il non poter stare con i suoi amici durante il suo compleanno, soprattutto se era a causa di un firmacopie; Genn odiava i firmacopie.  
Eppure stava provando a comportarsi da persona matura ed adulta e non poteva certo essere lui a mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote, comportandosi come un bambino capriccioso per qualcosa che nemmeno lo riguardava così direttamente.  
Eppure era certo che se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti il biondo avrebbe fatto un casino per fargli passare il suo compleanno come voleva lui e al diavolo sponsor, manager e chiunque altro.  
Ma lui non era bravo come Gennaro in queste cose, anche se forse qualcosa la poteva organizzare pure lui.......  
   
   
-Se non ti sbrighi a scendere giuro che ti lasciamo qui-urlò Alessio dalla soglia di casa di Gennaro, mentre, sbuffando, aspettava che il suo amico si decidesse ad uscire.  
-Potrei quasi farci un pensiero sai?-fu la risposta del ragazzo, che sicuramente era ancora intento a cercare qualcosa che gli serviva, ma la cui ubicazione aveva dimenticato.  
-Raia, smetti la di fare il coglione e porta il tuo culo in macchina-  
-Sempre un piccolo lord tu eh?-domandò il biondo chiudendosi finalmente l'uscio alle spalle.  
-È mattina presto e non ho dormito quasi per niente, quindi sono assolutamente autorizzato ad essere scurrile.  
Tu invece come fai ad essere così allegro? Di solito prima delle 11 sei uno zombie-  
-Oggi è il mio compleanno; sarò ufficialmente maggiorenne in qualsiasi stato e soprattutto potrò bere qualsiasi alcolico in qualsiasi stato. E poi ieri è stata una serata stupenda e Cranio è persino venuto fino a Somma solo per farmi una sorpresa e.....-  
-E non hai ancora chiuso occhio nemmeno un secondo e hai in circolo un po' della roba che ti sei fumato ieri, o sbaglio?-  
-Potrebbe essere, ma che c'è di male?  
Mi dici sempre che sono depresso e poi quando sono felice cerchi di buttarmi giù.  
Tu hai qualche problema serio-  
-Si, tu sei il mio problema. E ora sali in macchina, ok?-  
Alessio era veramente a pezzi, forse per la sera prima o forse solo perché, anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere, il moro odiava i firmacopie almeno quanto lui.  
-Ok, non c'è bisogno di essere così scontrosi però-  
-Genn......-  
-Alè, me lo fai un regalo? Per il mio compleanno?-  
-Di cosa.....Che regalo?-disse infine quello sospirando e passandosi per l'ennesima volta la mano nei capelli.  
A furia di fare così sarebbe diventato pelato prima del tempo, Gennaro ne era sicuro.  
-Un sorriso.  
Me lo fai un sorriso Alè?  
Solo perché oggi è il mio compleanno.  
Poi giuro che ti lascio in pace-  
E Alessio pensò che in fondo quello lo poteva fare.  
Dopotutto Genn glielo aveva chiesto con uno sguardo felice e speranzoso e quando Genn era felice Alex non poteva fare a meno di sorridere.  
Quando salirono in macchina il padre di Alessio insistette per poter ascoltare il radiogiornale e i due ragazzi non protestarono, un po' perché erano troppo stanchi, un po' perché il signor Iodice, che li aveva sempre aiutati molto, non chiedeva quasi mai niente quindi quando aveva una richiesta cercavano sempre di esaudirla.  
Appena accesero la radio Genn si accoccolò contro il finestrino, come era solito fare sin da bambino, e nel giro di pochi secondo si addormentò.  
Alessio, impegnato in una discussione semi seria con il padre, se ne accorse solo quando si girò per chiedere il suo sostegno e lo vide con un'espressione così rilassata e felice che lui non ricordava avergli mai visto da sveglio.  
Sembrava un bambino il giorno di Natale.  
-Non diresti che ha 21 anni nemmeno per sbaglio-disse il signor Iodice, seguendo lo sguardo del figlio.  
-La gente è convintissima che il più grande dei due sia io-  
-Invece sei più piccolo di quasi un anno-  
-Credo sia per via della barba. Almeno io un po' ce l'ho-  
I due adulti nei sedili anteriori scoppiarono a ridere.  
Entrambi si divertivano a prendere in giro gli Urban perché a 20 suonati nessuno dei due aveva una barba degna di questo nome.  
-Parli di quella specie di peluria che hai sotto il mento?-lo canzonò il padre.  
-Io almeno quella ce l'ho.  
Genn sembra un primino-  
-Prova a ripetere quello che hai detto davanti a lui-lo sfidò Antonello, il loro autista.  
-No, grazie.  
Non ho intenzione di cominciare a litigare con un testardo come lui per una cavolata del genere-  
-Che cavolata?-  
La voce impastata del biondo lo fece sobbalzare.  
Probabilmente tutto il casino che stavano facendo lo avevano svegliato; sperava solo che non avesse ascoltato la conversazione.  
-Niente Gennà, torna a dormire che mi servì bello sveglio oggi-  
-Allora dovresti dormire anche tu.  
Senza offesa, ma sembri uno di The Walking Dead e se te lo stai chiedendo, no, non era un complimento-  
Il moro accennò una lieve risata, seguita da quella dell'amico.  
-Questa è probabilmente la cosa più sensata che abbia sentito dire a Gennaro in quasi 6 anni-esclamò il signor Iodice.  
-Entrambi avete bisogno di riposarvi, soprattutto dato l'orario a cui siete tornati ieri notte.  
Non provare a negare Alessio perché ti ho sentito rientrare quando mamma si è alzata per andare al lavoro-  
Il biondo soffocò una risata.  
Adorava il padre del suo amico, specialmente quando prendeva il figlio in contropiede in quel modo.  
Alex era convinto di riuscire a fregare il padre ogni volta e lui si chiedeva quando avrebbe imparato che non poteva aperte di ingannare quell'uomo.  
-Ma era il compleanno di Genn!  
Dovevamo festeggiare per bene!-  
-Oddio, perché ho la sensazione che continuerò a sentire questa scusa per tutto il giorno almeno?-sospirò l'uomo.  
-Comunque non ti ho detto che saresti dovuto tornare prima, ma solo che ora dovete dormire, entrambi.  
Vi svegliamo noi alla prossima stazione di servizio ok?-  
Gennaro non se lo fece ripetere due volte e subito poggiò di nuovo la testa sul finestrino, addormentandosi alla velocità della luce.  
La macchina, ed in generale i mezzi in movimento, avevano sempre avuto questo effetto su di lui, tant'è che il viaggio per Milano quando erano entrati nel loft, Alex lo aveva passato parlando con un signore sconosciuto perché l'amico era rimasto sveglio meno di 10 minuti.  
Lui invece non ci riusciva quasi mai ad addormentarsi in viaggio, ma quella volta doveva essere veramente distrutto perché, cullato dal respiro pesante di Gennaro e dalla voce lenta e misurata della giornalista alla radio, in men che non si dica, anche lui era tra le braccia di Morfeo.  
Appena l'auto si fermò Alessio aprì gli occhi, sentendosi decisamente più riposato anche se era passata a malapena un'ora e mezza.  
Genn invece era ancora raggomitolato contro il finestrino, anche se, da come storceva il naso con gli occhi ancora chiusi, si poteva ben capire che anche lui si stava svegliando, decisamente di malavoglia.  
-Ho bisogno di un caffè e di una sigaretta- fu tutto ciò che riuscì a borbottare dopo essersi stropicciato parecchie volte gli occhi, cercando di non accecarsi con il suo stesso ciuffo che oramai gli ricopriva gran parte della faccia.  
Avrebbe dovuto tagliato o almeno accorciarlo.  
Era uno dei suoi buoni propositi che sapeva avrebbe portato a termine solo alla fine degli instore perché, per quando amasse quella ciocca ribelle che, come dicevano tutti, lo faceva sembrare un po' emo, scrivere con tutti quei capelli che continuavano a finire lo davanti agli occhi era impossibile e l'unica cosa che desiderava fare finiti i firmacopie era proprio scrivere nuova musica.  
-Dovresti smetterla di fumare Gennà. Ti fa male alla voce-lo rimproverò bonariamente Alessio.  
Avevano avuto quella conversazione mille altre volte.  
Il moro ci teneva davvero che l'amico la smettesse con tutta quella nicotina, ma non aveva intenzione di comportarsi come se fosse sua madre e quindi non faceva altro che mormorare un "dovresti smetterla con quella roba" ogni tanto, nella speranza che prima o poi gli avrebbe dato retta.  
Speranza vana, lo sapeva, specialmente da quando avevano conosciuto Giò e Cranio che, come il biondo, avevano sempre un pacchetto o, nel caso di Cranio, un drum nella tasca.  
Shorty aveva provato a dare man forte ad Alessio, ma i tre amici continuavano a fumare imperterriti e loro avevano rinunciato.  
Dopotutto erano abbastanza grandi per badare a loro stessi.  
-La mia voce sta benissimo e poi lo sai che è l'unica cosa che riesce a calmarmi e ho decisamente bisogno di essere calmo-  
-Pensavo di essere io l'unica cosa che riuscisse a calmarti-ribattè Alex ridendo.  
-Tu e le sigarette.  
Solo voi due.  
Dovresti sentirti onorato-  
-Ma più io o  quella roba là?-  
-Queste non le posso portare sul palco-rispose Genn sventolandogli il pacchetto sotto il naso.  
-Non fare il cretino-  
-Sei tu che hai cominciato con le domande idiote-  
-Quindi se un giorno ti costringessi a scegliere che faresti?-  
-Ti direi che sei un coglione.  
E poi non lo faresti mai-  
-Che ne sai, magari ci provo prima o poi, così forse la smetti-ribattè il moro sfilandogli dalle labbra la sigaretta ancora spenta e allontanandosi.  
-Penso che riuscirei a farmela passare questa dipendenza da nicotina. Ma solo se non ci fosse altra scelta!  
Tu sei un calmante più economico, e anche migliore-  
Rispose finalmente il biondo raggiungendolo all'interno dell'autogrill e sussurrando così piano le ultime parole che anche Alessio, il cui orecchio era a pochissima distanza dalla sua bocca, fece fatica ad udirle.  
Non che per lui quello fosse un concetto nuovo.  
Gennaro glielo aveva detto qualche tempo prima, nel loft di XFactor, quando il biondo li aveva fatto rischiare grosso sbagliando completamente l'attacco de "La libertà".  
Gennaro non aveva fatto altro che scusarsi con lui per una settimana e a poco erano servite le sue rassicurazioni.  
   
_"No, Alè, non puoi comportarti come se non avessi combinato uno dei più grandi casini nella storia degli Urban Strangers"_  
_"Non sto dicendo che sia stata una bella esibizione, solo che siamo riusciti a riprenderci e quello è l'importante._  
_Sei andato nel panico all'inizio, ma è comprensibile: era la prima volta che cantavi in italiano e dovevi attaccare da solo._  
_L'errore è stato quello, la prossima volta andrà meglio._  
_E comunque l'importante è che ti sia calmato e che ci siamo ripresi"_  
_"Mi sono ripreso solo perché tu sei stato impeccabile e mi sono calmato solo perché c'eri tu._  
_Tu sei l'unica cosa che mi calma sempre, meglio ancora di un pacchetto intero di Malboro. ma non posso sempre contare sul tuo effetto tranquillizzante"_  
_"Perchè no? Dopotutto io non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte"._  
   
-Volete un caffè ragazzi?-domandò Antonello dal bancone del bar, mentre aspettava che il barista di turno gli prestasse un po' di attenzione.  
-Mi rifiuto di risalire in macchina senza un caffè!-esclamò Gennaro sorridente, mentre Alessio si limitava ad annuire.  
-Ma sentitelo il ragazzino! Solo perché è il suo compleanno si atteggia tanto da grande-  
I due adulti si divertivano decisamente a prendere in giro il festeggiato, che però quel giorno sembrava meno permaloso del solito e rideva con loro.  
-Come mai oggi sei così di buon umore?-gli domandò quindi.  
-Non è che se tu sei di pessimo umore allora tutti devono esserlo.  
E poi non sei tu quello che mi dice sempre che dovrei provare ad essere più allegro e adesso ti lamenti?-  
-No, no, è solo che sono curioso di sapere cosa ti rende così di buon umore-  
-Non lo so Alè. In realtà credo sia perché ieri sera è stata una bella serata, o forse è solo perché stiamo riuscendo a realizzare il nostro sogno.  
Non te lo saprei dire, so solo che è una bella sensazione-rispose con un sorriso prima di bere il suo caffè in un sorso solo.  
-Pronti per ripartire?-chiese il signor Iodice, spuntato da dietro la spalla del figlio.  
-Non ho ancora fumato la mia sigaretta-rispose il biondo mentre Alex già si avviava verso l'uscita-Dovevi pensarci prima.  
Ora dobbiamo rimetterci in cammino se non vogliamo arrivare tardi-  
-E se invece fosse proprio quello che voglio?-  
-Purtroppo non sei tu a decidere.  
E non attaccare con la storia che oggi è il tuo compleanno, con me non funziona.  
E fossi in te smetterei con quella roba, fa male alla voce-concluse l'uomo allontanandosi abbastanza da non sentire Genn pronunciare un -Fottuti Iodice- che fece scoppiare a ridere Alex.  
-La musica però ora la scelgo io- disse il biondo con tono autoritario e nessuno si oppose.  
Genn era certo un tipetto abbastanza prepotente, ma almeno aveva degli ottimi gusti in fatto di musica.  
   
Arrivarono a destinazione un paio di ore prima dell'inizio del firmacopie, potendo quindi passare prima nel loro albergo per sistemare i bagagli e darsi una rinfrescata.  
Alessio era ancora in bagno quando il padre bussò alla loro stanza per dirgli di scendere, quindi Gennaro decise di scendere senza di lui per potersi finalmente fumare la sua sigaretta in santa pace prima di essere costretto a rimanere incollato ad una sedia per ore senza avere nemmeno la possibilità di muoversi.  
Proprio mentre si stava godendo gli ultimi istanti della sua sigaretta sentì Antonello ed il signor Iodice scoppiare a ridere e solo quando vide Alessio riuscì a capirne il motivo.  
Il moro indossava una T-shirt con scritto "#Rinoilpatatino #BadButch"  
-Questa me la paghi-borbottò appena quello gli si avvicinò, ma in realtà stava facendo fatica a trattenersi dal ridere e Alessio lo sapeva.  
   
Il tempo passato ad autografare cd e fare foto con perfetti sconosciuti sembrava sempre non passare mai, ma quella volta Alex sembrava più impaziente del solito.  
Cosa molto strana dato che solitamente quello impaziente era Gennaro, che invece quel giorno era quasi tranquillo.  
Il moro sembrò rilassarsi un po' solo quando suo padre, facendo attenzione a non farsi vedere dal biondo, gli fece cenno con una mano che era tutto pronto per quello che avevano organizzato.  
Il tipo che svolgeva il ruolo di pseudo presentatore stava dicendo qualcosa che Alex non stava minimamente ascoltando, preso com'era dal cercare di dare "istruzioni" alle persone che li avevano seguiti fin lì, ignorando Genn che, incuriosito, si girò nella direzione in cui stava guardando l'amico.  
Alex sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a dimenticare la faccia sorpresa del biondo e la sua bocca spalancata.  
Avrebbe potuto giurare che non l'avesse mai visto così felice.  
L'intera squad di Somma vesuviana era lì, insieme a Cranio e ai familiari di entrambi gli Urban e avevano in mano un'invitantissima cheesecake che fece venire l'acquolina in bocca ai due ragazzi.  
Genn andò incontro ai loro amici, cadendo quasi in ginocchio nel farlo, facendo ridere Alessio.  
Avrebbe voluto abbracciarli tutti, uno per uno, anche se sapeva che c'era una persona specifica a cui doveva fare dei ringraziamenti particolari.  
C'era un intero centro commerciale a cantargli buon compleanno, i suoi amici e la sua famiglia erano lì con lui e stavano finalmente realizzando il loro sogno.  
Se fosse riuscito a tenere a mente tutto questo non avrebbe avuto più alcun motivo per essere triste.  
Adesso le ore sembravano scorrere un po' più veloci per entrambi gli Urban, che sembravano persino più sorridenti di prima, anche se il tempo che li separava dal poter raggiungere i loro amici gli sembrava comunque troppo.  
Ma finì anche quel firmacopie e poterono finalmente andare cena fuori "a festeggiare per bene il compleanno di questo scricciolo" come diceva Imma, conscia di quanto il fratello odiasse quel soprannome.  
Mangiarono tardi e Gennaro passò metà della serata con la testa poggiata sul tavolo, distrutto.  
-Hai appena fatto 21 anni e a mezzanotte già stai così?-lo sfottevano le sorelle ricevendo in risposta qualche dito medio e qualche linguaccia, proprio come quando erano più piccoli.  
-Senti, ieri abbiamo fatto nottata e oggi ho passato tutta la giornata a dispensare sorrisi e abbracci, autografando non so quanti cd-  
-Anche Alessio, ma non mi sembra messo così male-  
-Lui almeno un paio d'ore le ha dormite!-scoppiarono tutti a ridere.  
I battibecchi tra i fratelli Raia erano sempre uno spettacolo.  
Malgrado la stanchezza e tutto il resto fu veramente una bella serata, ma i due Urban furono comunque abbastanza felici di tornare in albergo e appena arrivati si lanciarono sul letto.  
-Alè?-  
-Mmm?-  
-Grazie-  
-Per cosa?-  
-Per tutto, spazialmente per oggi.  
Se poteva esserci anche un minimo dubbio su ieri sera, la sorpresa di oggi l'avevi decisamente organizzata tu-  
-Era così evidente?-  
-No, è solo che......  
Oramai ti conosco, tutto qua credo-  
-Quindi non è stato un compleanno deprimente?-  
-Decisamente no-   
Il silenzio calò per un istante tra di loro mentre osservavano i regali, ancora più numerosi del solito, che avevano ricevuto quel giorno, quasi tutti per Genn.  
-Domani si va a Bari-disse il biondo dopo un po', esprimendo finalmente ad alta voce il pensiero che doveva aver occupato la sua mente per gran parte della giornata.  
-E vedremo Giò. Come una specie di regalo di compleanno in ritardo-  
-È per questo che eri felice oggi?-  
-Forse, un po'.  
Perchè?-  
-No, niente-  
-Ma non è solo per questo-  
-E per cosa?-  
-Perchè non pensavo che qualcuno potesse tenere a me abbastanza da organizzare tutto questo: la festa ieri sera, poi oggi......  
Alè io non pensavo ti importasse così tanto di me-  
Il moro lo guardò stupito.  
-Perchè?-  
-Non lo so. Non lo pensavo e basta.  
Insomma, tu per me sei l'unica persona con cui non devo sforzarmi di farmi capire, ma per te è diverso.  
Tu non hai di questi problemi-  
-Ma nessuno mi capisce quanto te-  
-Pensavo di essere importante per te in quanto compagno di band, non come amico vero-  
-Lo sai che sei proprio un emerito imbecille Genn?-  
-Ora l'ho capito, mi ci sono voluti 21 anni ma l'ho capito.  
Per questo sono felice-  
-Allora anche il prossimo 12 Febbraio facciamo un instore?-  
-Anche se questo è abbastanza in alto nella classifica dei compleanni migliori questo non vuol dire che voglia ripetere.  
Anzi, appena possiamo fare le cose come vogliamo noi basta firmacopie, ok?-  
-Dubito che potremo mai fare come ci pare a noi, ma ok.  
Tanto non piacciono nemmeno a me-  
-E se provano a mettere uno il giorno del TUO compleanno giuro che li vado a prendere a testate sul serio-  
Alex scoppiò a ridere e il biondo con lui.  
-Genn?-  
-Mmm?-  
-Sei l'unica persona con cui vorrei affrontare tutto questo.  
Non sei solo il mio compagno di band, ma sei il mio migliore amico e per me sei importante-  
-Anche tu Alè, davvero-.  
Ora però smettiamo la con questa roba sdolcinata e dormiamo perché io sono stanco morto e la giornata di domani non sarà meno stancante di quella di oggi-  
Il moro allora raccolse quel poco di forza che gli era rimasta e si andò a lavare.  
Quando tornò nella stanza trovò l'amico che dormiva profondamente, ancora vestito di tutto punto.  
Sembrava così sereno che non volle svegliarlo, così si limitò a sfilargli le scarpe delicatamente prima di farlo rotolare un po' più al centro del letto, in modo da far si che non cadesse dal letto durante la notte.  
Lo guardò ancora un istante sorridendo.  
Sembrava ancora un bambino eppure era un adulto a tutti gli effetti ed in qualsiasi stato oramai.  
Entrambi stavano crescendo, ma Alessio ancora non si vedeva come un adulto vero; forse al suo prossimo compleanno si sarebbe sentito diverso.  
Dopotutto continuava a diventare un po' più grande giorno dopo giorno, già si sentiva molto diverso dall'Alex che aveva cantato Runaway sul palco del mediolanum e sicuramente sarebbe stato un altro Alex ancora a compiere 21 anni.  
Chissà perché ci stesse pensando così tanto.  
-Buon compleanno Buch-  
E sussurrando spense la luce.  
 


End file.
